


Distracted

by TwoKinkyBeans



Series: 300 For 300 - Tumblr Followers Celebration (Prompt fills) [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adult Content, Adult Peter Parker, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoKinkyBeans/pseuds/TwoKinkyBeans
Summary: Steve's so done with work, and his boyfriends aren't exactly helping him concentrate.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Steve Rogers
Series: 300 For 300 - Tumblr Followers Celebration (Prompt fills) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742833
Comments: 3
Kudos: 190





	Distracted

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Kim for the 300 Tumblr-followers celebration where we fill out prompts with 300 words! We got the following prompt from @mainlynasty:
> 
> So I posted this prompt on my blog & I've been craving it. Imagine: Winterspidershield. Overworked Steve, at his desk on a zoom call. His boyfriends, Peter and Bucky, annoyed that he’s been overworking, so they go into his office and start fucking on the sofa w/o him. Steve tries focusing on the call but keeps peeking over to his silently fucking bfs. Eventually, being the little tease he is, Peter crawls under the desk to blow Steve, all while Bucky fucks Peter from behind.

Steve stares at his laptop and sighs. He’s done, so done. His boss’ monotonous, cracky voice as it comes through the speaker is making his skin crawl. He doesn’t know how much longer he can listen to the boring presentation. It took more than twenty minutes before everyone even figured out how it worked. If he - someone from almost a century before them - can figure out how it works, then why can’t they? It’s not helping that his boyfriends are making it their sole life goal to distract him. He eyes them quickly and has to suppress a moan.

Peter is so filthy hot as he bounces himself on Bucky’s hard cock. The younger boy writhing and gasping with each time he slams down. Steve is very grateful for muting himself early on in the Zoom call when Peter’s groans increase in volume.  
“Feel so good, doll, fuck. Steve. You should feel him too,” Bucky grunts, and Steve quickly tears his gaze away from them. He will  _ not  _ let them win.

He stares at the screen intently, ignoring the aching desire low in his stomach, when suddenly he feels a pair of hands working on his belt. Steve gasps and it takes everything to not look down. He can’t let his coworkers know, can’t let them know that-  _ oh. _ Peter’s lips wrap themselves around his dick so nicely and he grips tight onto the edge of the desk.   
“Yes, yes Peter, spread your legs a little wider-” Steve hears Bucky’s voice from underneath his desk as well, and shit, is he going to fuck Peter while Steve’s getting a near public blowjob?

“...and with that, I’ve come to the end of my presentation. For any input, please send me an e-mail. Have a good weekend and-” Steve ends the call and tugs the headphones off his head.  
“Bad, bad boys…” 


End file.
